My Immortal
by phantommusicboxkitten
Summary: Based on everscences song, no one is too happy about Dorothy's leaving. An alternate ending of a kind. P.s I am phantomkittenwoman, problems with internet, had to reregister. Uhgg..three nights with no sleep and coffee don't mix. Ch.3 up.
1. Default Chapter

D.;Lisclaimer: I don't own Oz. If I did it would be chaos.Nor do I own everscence's songs.  
o Story: The guys are not to happy when Dorothy goes home. Alternate ending.  
  
Author's note: I've been having trouble with AOL . I have to register over and over again so that's why my sceenname is different. Happy Halloween . and this is my first serious fanfic so please don't flame me.  
  
It was time to go. Glinda was waiting as Dorothy was saying her farwells to her friends. "you don't have to go, you can stay here with me...with us." Scarcrow whispered.  
  
" But I have to. This isn't my home and I'll never fit in." Dorothy reminded. "And beside's you have everything you need,Lion has his courage and Nick (Nick Chopper was the timan's name for those who forgot)  
has his heart."  
  
" Just let her go. She doesn't need us anymore and we don't need Her!" Nick's heart was giving out different emotions Like grief and anger.  
  
" Shut up Tin. We want to depart on g..go..good terms." The Lion sobbed."He doesn't meean it Dorothy, We all want w..what's best for ya." " Dorothy it's time to go, if you want to leave." Glinda said trying to break the tense air.  
  
Dorothy dried her eyes and clicked her heels and she was gone.  
  
No one believed her at home, which was as dull as ever. Instead of being happy liked she planned,  
She was guilty. Their eyes haunted her with such sadness. Toto also missed his companions. Auntie Em and Uncle Henry began to worry, the only thing Dorothy felt like doing was crawling in bed and cry. Dorothy thought about the adventures they had.  
  
I'm so tired of being here Supressed by all of my childish fears  
  
Scarecrow sat at his new throne trying to figure out matters of Oz. But all he could think about was Dorothy.  
He knew when he met her that he would never want to leave her side.  
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
Dorothy thought about every time Nick cried , the Lion screaming and when the Scarecrow held her hand for balance.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears An I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me  
  
As Scarecrow took a walk, he felt his heart sink when he saw the brick road.  
  
You use to captivate meBy your resonating light But now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice chased away all the sanity in me  
  
Glinda couldn't help when she heard the guys were depressed, visiting the scarecrow she realized it was worse than she thought. "I've got to do something."  
  
Ive tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone And though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
After Dorothy cried herself to sleep, she woke up in a room that was not her own. It was so colorful so pretty. She dicided to investigate When she got downstairs she heard voices.  
  
" I say we wake her up."  
  
"We'll do no such thing, this is my city and she is a guest and I wont tolerate such rudeness"  
  
"He's right, you Know how it is when she's woken up."  
  
" Shhush, we are being overheard"  
  
Dorothy entered the room where Glinda, Tinman, Lion and Scarecrow waited for her.  
  
" Now who's being rude" Scarecrow Laughed.  
  
"Dorothy,I'm so sorry about what I said." Nick said apoligetic.  
  
The lion just stood there for a second and started crying at the top of his lungs."WE'VE MISSED Y...YOOOOU!"  
and hugged her. Dorothy laughed like she used to when he'd cried."  
  
"I've brought you here for a reason" Glinda started to say."We'd like you to rethink your decision.  
Kansas or Oz?"  
  
Author's note: If you wish for me continue I will. I know it's not that good but humor me. 


	2. Fun and thoughts

Disclaimer: I don'town the characters, same old same old.  
  
Author's note: thank you for such a kind review, insectlover. Now I have the confidence to continue.  
  
"Wow" Dorothy thought."How can I make a choice like this? I love my family but I also love my friends.Either way, I don't think I'll be as lonely as I was."  
  
All of them just sat in silence for a few minutes, but it felt like forever.  
  
"Well, enough of just our thoughts filling the room, let's continue our rejoicing, I'm sure Ozma will be thrilled to see you." Nick Chopper broke the silence.  
  
"Yes, that sounds delightful, but I'm still in my nightgown." Dorothy reminded.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I had the best dresses ordered for you, they should be in your dresser by now." Scarecrow insured Dorothy."but before we do anything,  
I say we have breakfast first, for those of us who can eat of course."  
  
And what a meal it was, French toast, gritts which was one of Dorothy's favorite dish,bacon and eggs served in every way, food filled the table. The Lion was drooling over the heaveny meal.  
  
"Hey, how come you never invited me to eat?" Lion whined.  
  
"I was afraid you'd get too fat to get out." Crow teased.  
  
After breakfast, Dorothy went up to change, and ndeed the dresses were the finest she had ever seen, hesatating to put on a dress that looked a little like the one she wore last time she was here, but it was silk had jewels in the lace triming, and a blue ribbon around the waist. She felt it was too good for her, but after trying it on, She felt like a movie star.  
  
When she came down, Scarecrow felt the world freeze for a moment.  
  
"Shall we go now?" Lion asked the room.  
  
"Yes, I think we're ready." Scarecrow snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't join you, I have a very busy schedule." With that Glinda gave Dorothy a kiss on her forehead like she did when Dorothy was going on the brick road.  
  
"How many days do you think it will take to get to Ozma's palace?" Dorothy asked trying to think what she might need on the trip.  
  
"Only a few hours." Tinman snickered.  
  
"Dorothy, from what you told us about automobiles, We found it would be easier with that kind of transportation."Scarecrow explained.  
  
Dorothy couldn't help but laugh when she saw Scarecrow get in the driver's seat.  
  
"I suppose you have a license to drive?"  
  
" What's a license?" He asked.  
  
"You have drove this before,Right?" Dorothy now getting a little nervous.  
  
"Nope. Everyone get in or stay here." Scarecrow said cheerfully.  
  
"Lion, stay still you're gonna break the car...Hey, you're shedding that's gonna be hard to get out." Tinman said like a child.  
  
Dorothy sat in the front seat, amazed to find Scarecrow was a pretty good driver for a beginer.  
  
"Hey, Scarecr...."  
  
"Please, call me Crow, that's what everyone is calling me."  
  
"Ok, Crow..How did ya learn to drive so smoothly,Uncle Henry's afraid of getting into the truck when I'm driving." Thinking about all the dents that she put on it.  
  
"I guess it came with the brains." Sniffing (in my stories Tin and crow have senses) something that smeled alful.  
  
"DEAR GOD, Who delt it!" Nick yelled in disgust. Dorothy gaging, and Crow holding his breath, and Lion just sitting there with a smirk.  
  
" That's what you get for commenting a "fat" lion when he's shedding"  
  
"Now that's why I don't let you eat at my place, gonna kill someone with that stomach power." Crow started to laugh.  
  
"Anyway,Nick..Did you ever get married to that munchkin girl?" Dorothy wondered if He got What he really got his heart for.  
  
"Not yet, we're trying to catch up on old times."  
  
"Lion, how 'bout you, are you the "fearsom king" you wanted to be?" Her accent catching up to her.  
  
"You bet, but I also like to be a little generous, I remember how it felt to be afraid."  
  
"What about you,Crow,are you happy with you're brains?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
That wasn't the answer she was expecting, but people can be a little unhappy once they get what they want, for there's nothing else to look forward to.Perhaps this was the case with Crow Dorothy pondered.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
After several hours of laughing and sharing it was time to go, Dropping off the lion and and Nick. It was very quiet on the ride home.  
  
"Are ya ok?" Dorothy looked at Crow."You've been quiet all day."  
  
"I'm fine, just a little worn out by all the comotion." He lied." But what was I supposed to say" he thought after Dorothy went to bed. "How can I tell her when I first saw her today today that my brain produced emotions I couldn't identify?  
Or the want to beg her to stay with here forever? But I want her to make her own choice. Man, I didn't know brains could think different thoughts at the same time." 


	3. What am Isupposed to say?

Disclaimer: Everyone knows by now that I don't own Oz and its characters, I promise to put them back where I found them.

Aurthor's notes: I didn't expect it would go on this long now I'm just puting in whatever pops in my head. Happy all hallow's eve! P.S. I almost forgot about Toto! Please forgive

me if he's not in the story that much.

The next morning Scarecrow felt as if he was on a roller coaster. He knew that he had to tell her his feelings, or else if she goes back to Kansas, he'll have to live like this for all eternity.But even if she stayed, how can it work out? He knew her little secret that she let the wizard trick them, so they can have the convidence. Now when he looks back, it's almost funny how they wanted something they already had. But what of Dorothy? Where exactly is her home? She always told hin home is a place where you're surrounded by people who love you, and she has that here, in Oz too. He also had to deal with the Maskerade Ball tonight. They were going to have one inDorothy's honor, but it was Halloween and Doroth'ys visit was a little unexpected. "Why not kill to birds with one stone, by having heras the guest of honor ?" Crow finally decided on that. He jumped out of his thoughts as he heard barking. Dorothy was up.

"Good morning, Sc..er, Crow." She said not being used to nicknames.

"Good morning, you startled me, I heard Toto bark and thought you were just getting up, You could make sneaking up to people when they still think you're sleeping a career. You're already a professional. What was Toto barking at anyways?" He tried not to cary on but for some reason he was nervous.

"Only at the fact he's here all the sudden, he was just getting back to normal at the farm."

"I'm sure you're just waiting to see the city, let me go and...."

"To be honest, I don't really want to go outside at the moment, I'm still a little tired."

"But will you be able to go to Ball tonight? I can try to postpone it."

"Don't worry, I can't resist the glamorous parties Oz has. Is today an Oz holiday or something?"

"I thought you had Halloween in your Kansas?"

"Today is Halloween?" Crow nodded."Wow, I guess I lost track of time, crying all the time at home, I didn't even check the calender."

"Wait a second." Crow started thinking about what she had just said."She was crying? She just might stay afterall!

" Why were you crying?" He already knew what she was going to say but he had to make sure.

"I missed you, silly." With that he felt his heart skip na beat, that is if he had a heart."And the guys"

"Anyway, after you rest up, would you feel up to finding a costume for tonight."

" Of course, but after breakfast."

They went to shop and shop to find the perfect dress. Dorothy kept saying all she probally was going to get was something simple, and hated the tought of spending too much money, And over and over he had to reinsure that money was no object in Oz.

"Are you sure ya don't mind?"

"Positive, if you want to get any old dress you might as well get the best." Just then she saw it, it was breathtaking.

"Well if Oz doesn't care about money than wait here."

"Why?"

"Because I want my costume to be a surprise, and it would ruin the fun if you knew what I was going to look like before anyone else." He waited outside as he was told until she came out holding a bag. He tried to look in it every time she looked away but got caught every time.

"Well it's not fair, I took you down here to see what you're going to be in the first place" He argued.

"Why do you care so much of what I'm going as?" She laughed. She had a point, why did he care, he didn't really think about what the other's are going to be.

"I just want to make sure you didn't buy the same costume I bought." He lied. She burst out laughing with his reply.

" I can't even imagine you in this, although it would be amusing."

That night at the ball, it was indeed a glamorous site. Crow dressed up as the phantom of the emerald city, a popular ghost story in Oz, Nick Chopper just came with a mask, and no one was sure what the lion was supposed to be, wearing fin and a sign around his neck saying 'beware of shark' " I'm the king of the forest, and the shark is king of the ocean, I'm sure the shark is dressed as me down there." he explained to everyone that asked. Then the moment finally came to introduce the guest of honor. And she was right, Crow would've looked crazy in the red silk gown, with a slit up almost to the thigh. She had let her wavy hair down making it more redish looking that brunette. She also wore a gold mask with red feathers on it, like the ones you'd see in New Orleans.

" Is she trying to kill me?" Crow wandered. He didn't know how to face her, she looked so different, not at all like the girl that pulled him off the pole. He needed advice, and could think of only one person to turn to.

"Uh, Tin, could I tell you something if you promise to tell no one?"

"You know you can trust me, but please tell me if this why you look so distant?"

"Yes it is, and with a heart like your's I know you can help me. It's about Dorothy."

"Are you afraid she'll go back to Kansas?" He asked a little confused why such a look on Crow's face can have anything to do with Dorothy.

"Yes..no..I mean tell me what it's like how you felt when you found that munchkin girl you loved?"

" Surely not, my friend, are you trying to tell me you have taken a fall for Dina?" Nick teased.

"Nick, I'm not in the mood for games."

"So what you're really trying to say is, you might be in love with Dorothy?"He said being more serious. The words were as Crow thought, hard to admit but true as day.

"Yes, and I don't know how to tell her, especially with this big decision that's she's trying to make."

"What a happy day this is turning out to be, my two best friends falling in love." He said with a smile.

"That's one of the problems, what if she doesn't feel the same , and my confession drives her home. And even if she does, how could it work? I'm a scarecrow, she's of flesh."

"Even though I'm tin, Dina still loves me" Tinman pointed out.

"True enough, what shall I do? What am I supposed to say 'Nobody will ever love you more than a scarecrow?'" He sarcastically replied.

" You must tell Dorothy, if she goes back you'll never see here again, besides if you're betraying her trust by not telling her, you two never kept things from each other."

"Why are you not so shocked for my feelings for her?"

"I don't know, when we first met, to be honest, I thought you two were a couple, but was surprised to find you and her just met.I should've known that my instincts were right. It was bound to happen."

"You're not making much sense."

"That doesn't matter, go and tell her, besides, the people in this land would love her as a queen. I'd hate to think of you being pushed out of your thrown when you could just share." Nick laughed, but Crow never even stopped to think of marriage. He was even more nervous than when he went to Nick for help in the first place.

"Nick, now you're being idiotic."

So he went to look for Dorothy, now knowing that his feelings were what they were. She was talking to Ozma when a slow song started.

'Good, this is my chance.' thinking to himself.

"Dorothy, would you..."

"Care to dance with me, Scarecrow?" She held out her hand.

"It would be my honor. Uh, I need to ask you something."

"Ok"

"Ok, what do you think should happen, if someone loved someone who probally doesn't share the same feeling?" She turned red.

"She told you didn't she?" Dorothy looked slightly betrayed.

"Who told me, what? Am I expecting a person to tell me something?"

"Great, now I have to, Crow, I like you, but differently than before."

"So you feel the same way about me as I for you?" he said with joy in his voice and now feeling at ease.

"I think so, but what are we to do?"

A.N: I've got a little writer's block, if you can't tell. in a commercial like voice What will become of Crow and Dorothy?! Will Dorothy go home?

And is a shark somewhere dresed like the lion, stay tuned for next time if there is a next time , reviewers, be nice don't flame me too bad, and I might write another ch.


End file.
